


Love doesn't look your face

by MellaRyuzaki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Idiots in Love, Life Debt, M/M, Work In Progress, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellaRyuzaki/pseuds/MellaRyuzaki
Summary: SiwonxChangmin (#WonMin)« Everything happens in its time, and if you have patience and goodwill, you will see how things will change. »





	1. Hello, my name is Shim Changmin

How do you start a story?

Ah, I've never read one that had a fantastic beginning or even a tragic beginning, so I know a few stories if not those taught at school, where Kings, emperors and other rulers, struggled to get a piece of land that now even belong to them .

All wasted effort, eh?

History often teaches us that people are never satisfied, that man is not satisfied with what he has, especially those who have much more than just the essential to live, or better, survive.

I think that if you already have something to eat, dress and even where to sleep, this makes you already rich, but especially if you have a family that takes care of you, a shelter.

For a person you always go against the good of other people, bringing them to the same ruin with which you dig your own ditch and so is my life: a deep ditch dug by my mother.

I think I would be rude to start talking about her without first introducing myself.

Hello, I am Shim Changmin or, as they call me at school, the long-legged Dumbo.

I am a boy of seventeen years and I attend the fourth year of high school in Seoul.

Surely you will think that my life lives like every boy of my age with friends, girlfriends, bestfriends and maybe even a student model.

No, wrong.

Do I have to remember to you the historical comparison quoted above?

But anyway, let's get back to us ... to me and my mother.

I was born in this big city, from a still young woman who did not have a husband or even parents (as soon as they knew about me, those who were my grandparents, they threw her out of the house, towards her oppa but she did not want know. )

The wise thing that this sixteen year old did was to keep the baby, to keep and grow for nine months, but the not wise thing was not to give me at least to someone who would be able to support me and maybe she could also get back the apologize of his parents and return to make his good life, but she did not do it.

I often think that I inherited this "gift" from her, that of always trying to do my own thing and not to listen to others often, but she always reproaches me that this my character was of the gene of that pig of my father.

I will be honest, I have never seen my father nor any other relative who is in close contact with us.

She raised me, she kept me though several times, the social workers came to our house for those clothes I wore and also for the crying that I left when she went to work or took her work home, letting in many people and often shady people that scared me.

Can you understand what my mother did and did to keep us?

However ... as time went on I began to grow and growing up I was beginning to see many similarities with my father, so much so that I often ended up sleeping in front of my house, when he came home drunk or done (because only at the age of thirteen years, I had the first vision of the famous dust that showed the stars every time he took a little 'on the table with a nose from that straw or that piece of paper), because she saw my father in front of her and did not tolerate it.

The truth is that I think that my mother still likes him, that he had never forgotten him for what he did to us, rejecting us.

But now I will tell you why I compare my mother like those dear emperors and those who dug themselves out of the pit and then drag anyone inside: debts.

The debts are another excuse about having to keep and pay that shack that calls home and where she brings her work even if there are me too.

But in reality the debts were for the magical dust and its precautions.

« You will understand, when you grow up. »

She always tells me, even when the landlord saw that the rent did not arrive, with two months of arrears and with the risk, for us, to end up in the street, since there were very few cheap apartments.

I certainly would have ended up in his own ditch, too, but I could not allow it.

Unlike many, I could have saved myself.  
To find alone my lifeline, my part of honest life that would allow me to live (or survive) and finish my studies too and this starts right in an internet cafe in the center of Seoul, in one of the many pages where jobs were sought and offered.

 

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here the second Chapter of this fanfiction.
> 
> Hope you like this pairing. ^^

« Kid, are you still watching that site? Look, you have to give place to others. »

I looked up from the screen of my laptop, looking at the lady with her coffee jug in her hand, after serving some new customers.  
That morning I had not even stayed much, at least it seemed so.

I looked at the time on the table where I was sitting, my empty cup of coffee beside me.

15:57.

I had entered at 11:20 and I had been looking for some work on the various sites.  
At home I did not have the connection " too expensive and useless " for that woman who was my mother.

« No, I was finishing my search. Just a few minutes. »

She smiled and she sighed, going to serve the other students who had entered the cafe.

I returned again with the look on the screen, scrolling through the various job offers.  
Many were for graduates or required someone young but experienced.

« Where do I find the experience, if you do not even give it? »

I thought it out loud, still scrolling to the end and stopping in an announcement given by a private individual.

I clicked twice and opened another window that took me to a web page where staff was required for household tasks in some families.

There were elderly people who needed assistance to be looked after, parents who were looking for babysitters for their young children, too busy to earn that to see those brats and servants for large villas in order to clean and fix the house, offers given by elderly people, especially old widows.

Many of these announcements were only for half of the morning or even to call in the afternoon. It would not have given me much support at the end.

I always kept looking on that web page, stopping at an announcement not many hours ago with lots of drawing of the house.  
  


It was a palace.

I looked at the "home" and read what they needed, the offer.

" We are looking for someone who can take care of the house and also of the family. Apart from the monthly pay, we also offer food and accommodation. We require someone who has some experience and who is young, does not care about sex. If you are interested, contact the email (......) "

Here too they required some experience. I knew how to do many things at home and I could even cook.  
But it was the only announcement that offered food and lodging and I wanted to get away from that house.

As soon as possible.

I copied the email, going to my post office box and starting to write, also sending the meager curriculum I had done long ago at home.  
I also left my cell phone number and hoped that some phone calls could make the best of my life.

\--------------------------------------

« Tell me where you've been, if not at school? I'm paying you that school shit to give you a better future, but you look like your father's pig! »

She had been drinking again and now she was just performing one of her scenes.  
The scene of a good mother who was worried to saw about her son.

« I had things to finish. Nothing happens for one day. »

My school was also severe enough to call parents if their children were absent from school.

« Liar! You went somewhere with bad boys! Come back here bad ... »

I had time to get the phone and the laptop, running away to my room, before she could raise her hands.

I locked myself in the bedroom and heard her still shouting and saying all the beautiful words she knew, until I heard she go away again, maybe to go and get another bottle of beer to drink.

I put the backpack on the unmade bed and put the phone together with the laptop on the desk.

I took off my jacket and set it on the chair, turning on the computer again, just to play solitaire and holding the phone close to it.

I looked at him several times, hoping for a call and putting my hopes in that ad.

It was now past 8.00 pm and I had eaten several chocolate bars, my dinner, when my cell phone rang.

I took it, seeing a number unknown to me and I immediately thought it might be that call. The call that would change my life.

« Hello? »

On the other side of the call he heard a female voice, probably a not very young woman.

« Hello, good evening. Do I speak with Mr. Shim Changmin? »

My heart began to beat and the mind became less focused on the last piece of cap left.

« Yes I am. With who am I talking to? »

« Still good evening. I received your candidacy for the job offer I posted on the site. You were one of the first, so I thought it was right to call him first. »

The lady's voice seemed really sweet, felt from there and the heart began to beat again for the emotion. I only hope that my mother does not hear anything.

« One of the first .. yes, it's me. »

He heard a good laugh, not bad at all, on the other side of the phone.

« I know it's you. I called you to make an appointment and talk about the job that interested you. When can you come? »

« Tomorrow would be fine? »

I did not reflect much, giving that day away. Two days of school lost would not have been the end of the world.

« Perfect, tomorrow be. Do you have a particular time when it's free? »

« Is it okay in the morning? »

« Of course, by nine o'clock, since I'd have a meeting for eleven o'clock later. »

« Perfect. It suits me as a schedule. »

« I read that he is a student. Will you not have problems skipping the school? »

A question I would have feared to hear. Maybe he would also ask for my mother, given my age.

« No, tomorrow I have no lesson. That's why I thought it's right to see us tomorrow. »

« Oh, right, right. Haha! Then tomorrow I await you at our house. The way is that I will send it via SMS. I did not specify it for not having unexpected visits. Thank you for responding to our announcement and tomorrow, Mr. Shim. »

« Thank you so much for the call Mrs ... »

« Mrs. Choi. Not even that was specified. Haha! What careless I am! »

« Thank you so much Mrs. Choi. So see you tomorrow. »

« See you tomorrow, Mr. Shim, and bring your paperwork again. We will need it. Good evening! »

The cheerful voice hung up and left the silence behind that receiver.

I felt really lucky and if it were not for my mother to be home, I would have screamed for happiness and surprise.

Now I had a job.

Now I could take my life back into my hands.

Now I could live.


End file.
